


Point A to Point B

by primaveracerezos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos
Summary: Harry and Draco take a hike.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Point A to Point B

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarry Discord's May drabble challenge: "The long way around" and 188 words. I had a lot of fun with this format!

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE -- DAY

DRACO and HARRY stand looking at a map hovering between them.

HARRY  
We should go through here.  
(He points to the center of the map.)

DRACO  
No, let’s go the long way around.

HARRY  
We’ll save hours if we cut through--

DRACO  
Saving time won’t matter if the trolls kill us.

HARRY  
We’ll be fine! We’ll cast silencers on our feet. Come on, love. Nothing’s going to happen.

FADE OUT

EXT. FOREST -- DAY

A MOUNTAIN TROLL holds DRACO upside down by the leg, examining him. HARRY crouches behind a boulder.

DRACO  
(shouting)  
Potter, I’m going to fucking kill you!

HARRY  
Shut up, I’m trying to help you!

DRACO  
It would have been helpful if you--  
(The troll shakes him; he grunts)  
\--had listened to me, you imbecile!

HARRY  
Hold still!

DRACO  
I can’t hold still, I’m being assaulted by a--

Just then, Harry sends a boulder flying at the troll’s head. The troll drops Draco and cradles its face.

Harry grabs Draco by the arm and they run into the forest.

DRACO  
I am never listening to you again. 

Harry kisses him.

END


End file.
